forgeofempiresfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
EN JC Marakasi
Czasopismo Marakasi - zwycięzca w kategorii "Osobiste Czasopismo" w konkursie "Konkurs Pisarski" zorganizowanym przez angielską wersję forum gry Forge of Empires z okazji otwarcia kącika pisarskiego. 02-10-2012, 14:30 Governance Meeting, attended by Chieftain Marakasi and Chiefs of Trade, War, City Planning, Finance and Science. Trade We’re trying to exchange resources for Granite so we don’t have to quarry it ourselves. We’ve offered everything from wine to cloth at the most competitive rates, but no takers so far. Our Trade Chief said he would include his daughter in the bargain, but she is so ugly she was once mistaken as escaped stock from the goat farm… that might be putting off potential buyers… War We’re still being attacked daily, but the new archer units are holding our enemies at bay. The War Chief couldn’t wait to try them out in attack and hit 4 neighbours with them today. They cut through the first attacks, beating a couple of spearmen for no loss. But it seems we still have to learn about the strengths and weaknesses of each unit, as he then lost men when he ran into a full compliment of mercenaries and heavy cavalry. The archers take so long to replace we are punishing the War Chief by making him marry the Trade Chiefs’ ugly daughter. City Planning The city continues to grow. We have used up pretty much all of the space we have, apart from a bit of room we’ve left for a new military building. Scouts report it will be some time before we can access another area to expand into. We’ve laid new roads and replaced some large buildings with smaller more efficient ones, but the city has been remodelled so many times that (a) people are getting lost on the way home (b) people go home to find their house is no longer where they left it. The City Planner is considering fitting wheels to the next set of buildings to make moving them easier. Finance Our tax collectors were getting worn out collecting tax every hour, so we’ve rebuilt the residential quarter with cottages and now gather tax every 4 hours. It’s a little less revenue but a lot less work, and by keeping the people happy we get a boost of revenue. The charity evening organised by the Finance Chief did not raise the funds we had hoped for, and brought in just 3 gold coins, a button and a partially eaten apple... it looks like we’ll just have to build more cottages. Science Our alchemists are currently working on a new military unit, and they promise it will be worth the wait and (considerable) resources we’re spending on it. If they fail to impress, the Science team will be ordered to complete extensive research on the effect of sharp pointy implements on the human body, firsthand… 02-10-2012, 15:50 Urgent - Battlefield Report The wounded are limping into the city, bringing dire news from Nagach - our armies have failed to take the last sector, the first defeat we've ever faced against Hasdrubaals' armies. We destroyed his cavarly, but his ballistas took out too many of our archers before they could destroy his remaining troops. We have appointed a new War Chief, who is planning a new attack using different units to try and take out those ranged units first. He replaces the previous War Chief, who is currently analysing where his attack went wrong (while nailed upside-down to the city gate). 02-10-2012, 15:50 Urgent dispatch - Victory! The streets are awash with wine, and people are singing (or at least making loud drunken noises in time to badly-played music in the taverns)... Nagach is ours! Our warriors demonstrated their fierce skills and bravery on the battlefield, and... erm... well actually we just bribed our way to victory. But who cares! The province is ours and already our scouts have been sent to check out the next province. Now we just have to prise the Finance Chief away from the karaoke machine and stop the Trade Chief from falling into the tanning vats again... 02-10-2012, 21:23 Urgent report from City Guard Disaster... we have been attacked! Clearly still drunk from the earlier celebrations, our War Chief forgot to leave a full contingent defending the city - he left half our units attached to the attacking force instead of putting them in our defending army. The few units left defending the city were not enough to hold the line, and our defences were overrun. The same chief has attacked us before, and our warriors clamour for revenge - gods willing, that time will come. We won't make the same mistake again, as we have appointed a new War Chief - the previous holder of that post would probably struggle to carry out his duties after we chopped his head off in punishment. In happier news, our guards also noticed representatives from 2 foreign chiefs wandering our city and motivating our workers. We have sent representatives back to their cities to show our appreciation and motivate their workers in return. 02-10-2012, 22:50 Scout report The scouts are back from checking out the new province of Maktaba - the prize for taking that land will be an expansion for our overcrowded town! We were hoping it would be a limestone or granite territory, but the City Planner is overjoyed and is already redesigning. He has a lot to think about - the new War chief wants space for the Heavy Cavalry building we're about to unlock so we can take our revenge for the attacks on our city, our researchers have just unlocked a new production building and want to build that to boost our resources, and as always we need more gold - but if we build cottages, we'll need another cultural building to keep the population happy, and the new marketplace we researched is so damn expensive! As always, we'll have to decide where to spend our resources first. But before we start confusing the locals by moving their houses (which is always amusing, especially when we do it while they are sleeping inside), we'll have to take that province - at least there are only 3 territories this time. 03-10-2012, 10:23 Memo from City Planning Chief Great news – our new Heavy Cavalry building has been unlocked and is being built! The War Chief is delighted, as it means he will have the units he needs to attack those who have attacked us for the last 3 nights. The Trade Chief is also delighted, as his ugly daughter might be able to find employment as one of the horses. Happy days! 03-10-2012, 12:15 Battle report from War Chief Blood has been spilled, arms lopped off and numerous spleens ruptured – in short, a pretty good morning so far. It started when we worked out what those odd ‘PvP’ towers we found are actually for – there is a tournament among local tribes, with one tower for each age unlocked. By just using units from one age we can battle our neighbours, plunder their towns and win medals as a prize. So far our warriors have swept through many towns and crushed all resistance, boosting our Iron Age rank from nowhere to fourth in a matter of minutes with just two units lost! 03-10-2012, 14:07 Memo from City Planning Chief Our Heavy Cavalry building is now up and training the first unit, but we need more gold. We can't just rush out and build more cottages - we're already only just meeting our happiness quota, and even then we had to throw together two temporary monuments just to achieve that (and they are now using space we could allocate to more exciting buildings). We're going to have to build a marketplace next, but that will take time to raise the resources needed. To raise more funds, all advisers have been sent home to find any loose change lost down the back of their couches and to sell any surplus women/children to medical research... anything for more gold! 03-10-2012, 15:35 City census results Our new weapons and buildings have increased our standing - we're now the 390th most powerful chief in the land and the 3rd most powerful in this neighbourhood. Our population currently stands at 2,044. That only counts the former War Chief once (the one who forgot to station defenders to protect the city last night), despite his head being in one part of the city and his body in another. It doesn't include the Trade chiefs' ugly daughter, as we're not entirely sure she's even human. 03-10-2012, 20:18 Urgent dispatch - Victory! We've done it - we've taken the whole province of Maktaba, earning a fat bonus of 2500 gold and an expansion for our city! We've already sent scouts to check out the next province, hopeful of finding a limestone or granite deposit - but it will take 8 hours for our scouts to get there. In the meantime, there's lots of wine, song and dance in the city again - everyone is happy, especially the City Planner (he is an odd sort of fellow really, unnaturally excited by productivity, building spaces and effective road layouts). He is already hard at work redesigning the city grid to make best use of the new space we've won. 03-10-2012, 21:33 Urgent report from City Guard The alarm bells are ringing once more, as we have been attacked again by the same chief who has raided us every night for the past few days. After the losses we incurred taking the new province, we did not have enough of our strong units left to defend the city and he managed to break through our defences. He has yet to plunder any buildings, and we are frantically gathering completed production before he manages to steal it. Then - just as we were putting out the fires from the first attack - we were also attacked by another chief, a man who has also raided us every night for days. That attack we were able to defend successfully and we've actually beaten him every time he has attacked us this week. Our War Chief is beginning to wonder if he is actually sending warriors or just their grandmothers armed with brooms... 04-10-2012, 09:02 Our scouts have checked out the next province and found it full of honey. This is annoying, as we were hoping for granite or limestone. They also found it full of angry-looking-men-with-big-bloody-swords. That is also annoying, as the advanced troops there include some new units we haven't even researched yet ourselves. The battle for this new province will be hard and not without casualties. In the meantime we're moving on to scout the next province. 04-10-2012, 13:22 Battle report Great news - while scouting out locations for our raiding parties to hit later tonight, we found two local chiefs with no military or defensive buildings at all! Unbelievable! Deciding that they were probably pacifists, the War Chief decided to engage in friendly neighbourly relations with them by ordering an immediate attack. Needless to say our troops were victorious, with the only injury being a slight sprain from laughing so hard. 04-10-2012, 16:39 Battle report from War Chief Revenge is ours! We launched retaliatory attacks against two of the chiefs that have been attacking us these past few days, and beaten them both soundly! Casualties were much lighter than expected - we lost one archer with one other wounded, despite us facing full armies in both attacks and tough units including legionaries, heavy cavalry and mercenaries. We are still ranked 4th in the Iron tournament of chiefs, but now just 3,000 points away from taking third place. The War Chief is planning a series of attacks tonight to try and close that gap further. There is one also more neighbour to take revenge on... the one who has broken through our defences these past few nights. We're going to tether the Trade chiefs' ugly daughter outside the city walls tonight to see if that doesn't scare him off. 04-10-2012, 16:51 Memo from City Treasury We need more resources! The people want a new market, the scouts want gold to check out the next province, and the City Planner wants to build a new armoured infantry building. If it's not them, the Academics keep asking for more resources to unlock their new-fangled inventions and the War Chief keeps taking resources to replace battle losses. Even the Trade chief is pestering us for a new desk after he accidently set the last one on fire (we never found out how he did that). Alas - there just isn't enough to go around! 04-10-2012, 20:59 Battle report from War Chief The City Planner kept moaning about not having enough resources to build his new marketplace, so we punched him on the nose and took the troops on a raid to steal some resources for him. Although we have recieved word that our own city has been attacked in our absence, our efforts out here have gone well - we've sacked 8 towns and have already pillaged 2 of them for the loss of only one archer (he was useless anyway and won't be missed - once during target practice he actually managed to shoot himself in the back of the head). That gave the City Planner enough to build the market, and we hear he has already started work on it (which has taken his mind off his broken nose). We've now got the hang of attacking without incurring big losses, but with so many battles we've had to stop to give the wounded time to heal. As we've only brought Iron troops on these raids, we've also boosted our rank in the local chieftan Iron tournament to 3rd place and stand a good chance of winning some medals. After consulting the Wise Oracle of FAQ in Forum-ia, we now understand medals will help unlock improvements for our city in time to come. 04-10-2012, 23:23 Foreign policy update It seems our recent military success was not well recieved by all - some of the population have questionned the fairness of plundering the weaker chiefs in the area. We consulted the Wise Oracle in Forum-ia, and it seems the same question has been asked by others before us. Many times has our own city been raided by stronger and more powerful chiefs, and so we had not thought twice about doing the same thing ourselves when we had the chance. But while it is easy to take goods from weaker opponents, is it right to do so? Do they not need those resources more than we do? Or is it right to stop them becoming too strong and challenging us? Could the gods of this land use their vaunted powers to actually stop us attacking chiefs that were so much weaker than us? While we debate this and listen to the Oracle, we have put a new policy in place - we will continue our attacks, but a truce will be given to any neighbouring chief that asks for it. We will not demand tribute or trade in return - if a neighbour polishes a building or motivates our workers as they pass by then we will return the favour, but it will not be demanded from them. 04-10-2012, 23:49 Urgent report from City Guard We've done it! The same chief just attacked us again, and for the first time this week we were able to repel his forces. Furthermore, our War Chief guessed the attacker had lost units against us, so immediately launched a counter-attack with our own troops - they faced a mere two soldiers and easily dispatched them. We even looted a butcher on the way home! The town has gone wild in celebration - people are drinking, dancing, and vomitting half-digested sausages into floral displays throughout the city! 05-10-2012, 11:06 Memo from Emergency City meeting The situation is bad - it all started when our scouts checked out the next province (sadly it was another tower, and not the limestone or granite we were hoping for). The owner of that province is madder than Crazy Tom (the beggar from the poor quarter who decided he was a pidgeon and kept getting stuck up trees) and threatenned our people with a curse - shortly after that we were hit with an outbreak of disease in the city. It will need 8,000 production to tackle it - but we had just given 3,000 production to the people of that new province, and don't yet have enough resources. We've also been asked to supply 4,000 more production in blankets. We attacked the witch and have taken 3 of the 4 sectors, and we will hit the fourth as soon as we replace our losses and our troops are recovered. In the meantime, all research is on hold and every blacksmith, butcher and tannery in the city is working hard to gather the resources we need. We will also send out troops to plunder as much production as we can from our neighbours - it is going to be a busy day. 05-10-2012, 16:14 Memo from City Treasurer We managed to raise the resources needed to tackle the plague brought on by that witch, and our forces have taken her province (scouts have been sent to search for her in the next province). We were also able to send supplies to her population, and to thank us they sent back 30 diamonds - that's karma in action for you. We did have to use more of our precious resources on a cultural building to lift the townsfolk morale, and we're now working on replacing our Taverns with Inns so that we can start building more accomodation for our growing city. Our efforts at trading for granite have failed, no matter what goods we offered or how sweet we made the deal. There is a text by the wise Oracle of Forum-ia that states this world is devoid of rainbow-breathing dragons, so it also seems unlikely we'll meet anything as benevolent as a Granite-laying chicken... it looks like we're just going to have to build a granite quarry and dig it out of the ground ourselves. 06-10-2012, 19:04 Report from City Guard Hard times - our troops, so worn out from taking the new province were no match for last nights' invaders. We were hit three times, winning one battle but losing two. We should be fine this evening, as we have a full army of our new units and the War Chief has put in an order for the new armoured infantry. They should keep us much safer at night. Morale remains high despite the attacks, helped by the new Inn built by the City Planner. Apparantly he's planning on tearing down the remaining taverns and replacing them all with Inns (and we really hope they don't put the beer prices up to pay for it all). 06-10-2012, 19:36 Memo from City Treasury We've built a few more cottages to bring in more gold, which now brings our population to 2190. We're the 363rd most powerful chief in the land and 3rd strongest in this neighbourhood. The addition of a shoemaker and a few temporary blacksmiths has sped up production, and we found a solution to our granite problem, using 20 of the diamonds we were gifted instead of building a quarry. We decided to tear down the old vineyard, as we have such a surplus of wine now the population kept getting drunk. With so much wine around, the City Guard had been called to deal with a number of unusual incidents, including Strong John the blacksmith fighting one of the heavy cavalry for the right to marry his horse and Stinky Pete from the tannery running around the city naked, claiming a rainbow-breathing dragon had stolen his trousers. 09-10-2012, 01:21 Dispatch from War Chief We have a new tool at our disposal - the Wise and Venerable Seer of Replay, a wizenned old man capable of recalling battles long past even if he was not there at the time. True, he has bits of food stuck in his beard and he smells faintly of urine, but his wisdom may help us see what forces our foes sent against us in order to better prepare our defences. As he will happily share his wisdom with any other chieftan in this land, we must also accept that details of our own forces will also be known to those we attack. 09-10-2012, 13:23 Memo from City Treasury We need resources! We have plenty of gold, but we're short of production and this is causing a real problem now. We need alabaster or honey, but don't have enough production to build either of those facilities yet (even though we have completed the research). This is critical now - we have forge points and could set our scientists to research new buildings or expansions for our city, but until we complete the two current projects we can't use those points and won't get any more. If only we could trade some coins for production or the resources we need... but the voices heard by the Oracle of Forum-ia are against this, and it looks like we will just have to wait. It does make managing the empire a bit tiresome right now - the chieftan sent out a memo saying he would be spending his time fishing and hunting while he waits for the production we need, but there are (unconfirmed) reports he has actually taken up knitting... 09-10-2012, 13:28 Report from War Chief Last weeks' tournaments have closed, and our illustrious warriors have won medals in both the Iron and EMA class! We don't know where we finished or how many medals we won in each tourney, but a consignment of medals has arrived at the city. We might consult the Oracle of FAQ in Forum-ia to see if there is a way to find out how many we won in each class. Our proud warriors are now frequenting the new Inns around the city, bragging about their prowess on the battlefield and victories over improbable odds! 09-10-2012, 16:31 Foreign policy update Our Diplomats have decided on our new policy regarding our neighbours - we will attack anyone in our neighbourhood for the tournament points, but will not plunder if: a chief has only residential or production buildings a chief has goods buildings, but has sent us a message requesting truce In any other case we reserve the right to attack and steal as many goods as our horses can carry! 10-10-2012, 02:59 Urgent report from City Guard We have been attacked! Well, sort of... Thanks to the wisdom granted to us by the Wise Seer of Replay, we were able to see exactly what happenned - in one 'attack' our enemies arrived at our gates, saw our army in place and ran away without firing a single arrow at us! We wonder if it was an attack to try and lure us into counter-attacking and running into a trap (although it's also possible they were terrified and fled at the sight of the Trade Chiefs' ugly daughter). The second attacker did stay and fight, but we destroyed his army completely - the War Chief mounted an immediate retaliatory attack and met little resistance. Our forces won that battle easily, plundering 5 honey as they left for no cost or injuries other than one archer getting a mild bee-sting. 11-10-2012, 00:33 Memo from City Treasurer Tough times... we're still short of resources. So after much deliberation, we did what all governments do in times of financial hardship - we blew what we had left on new Inns and a Bee-keeper. It seemed like sound fiscal policy at the time, but we were celebrating inside one of our new Inns when we thought of it... in hindsight, perhaps that wasn't the best time or place for such weighty decisions. We also now have access to a new area of the city we can build in, but annoyingly we'll have to wait until we've filled up the bank again. 11-10-2012, 00:49 Urgent dispatch - Victory, new sector taken! Rejoice, for we have taken a new province! The battle was hard, but our swords were sharp and up to the task. The sectors fell one-by-one, and as the province is rich in honey we have earned a nice fat production bonus for our new beekeeper by taking the whole province. Scouts have already been dispatched to the adjacent province to see who we can obliterate next... um... rather "establish mutually beneficial neighbourly relations" with. 11-10-2012, 21:43 Memo from City Planning Chief The last of the inns has been completed, but there have been a few complaints from the population about drunken noise, vomit-festooned flower displays and entire blocks of buildings being relocated to make best use of the expansion we unlocked (we're about to unlock another sector to build into, so there will no doubt me more of those shortly). We've packed out the residential quarter with cottages and space is tight there now... If we build any more, we'll have to build some cultural building to take the populations' mind off how cramped it is. Our academics also say they will need a lot of iron soon... the Treasurer reports we have surpluses in a lot of goods and we may be able to trade with other chieftans for some it it, but it still looks like we'll have to build an iron foundry (replacing the one we tore down to build the market... ooops...) 12-10-2012, 00:55 Scout Report We've found a province rich in alabaster! Alas, the people living there are well protected and their demands for negotiation are high, so this will not be an easy land to take. But alabaster is so rare on trade we may profit handsomely from taking those lands. The War Chief is the only one feeling disapointed at this discovery, as he bet 5 gold coins on alabaster being a kind of tree frog and has had to pay up. 13-10-2012, 20:25 City census results The new row of cottages has helped raise our population count to 2628, boosting our rank to 343rd in the land but still 3rd in the local neighbourhood. We have almost unlocked two more expansions for our city to grow into and our scientists report we are about to start researching a building from a new era as we leave the EMA behind. We also noticed some foreigners in the city, driving carts with strange contraptions mounted on the them around our city. They said they were from the distant lands of Apple-Mapsia, but we suspect they were attempting to map our lands - so as soon as they left, we completely rebuilt the city and moved everything around! Let's see how accurate their maps are now... 14-10-2012, 15:05 Urgent report from City Guard Disaster - we have been attacked and our limestone quarry plundered! The battle for the last-but-one sector in Griefental was a hard one, and we lost units - we were attacked before we could replenish our losses, meaning just 6 units were available for city defence and that was not enough. To make it worse, although our toughest units were defending they were led by Captain AI - he's quite handy with spear, but he's so thick any of the citys' bar maids could outwit him on the battlefield. We've quarried blocks of probably has a better grasp of battle strategy than he does. On a happier note, we are just one sector away from taking the whole of the province of Griefental - and the reward for taking that province will be a pile of gold and more space for our growing city. 15-10-2012, 00:03 Memo from City Planning Chief We have a new building. It is called a gallows and we have built several of them around the city, as apparently it motivates the population - it seems nothing cheers them up like walking past a dangling corpse. They are a strange lot really. 15-10-2012, 21:42 Memo from War Chief Something odd happenned yesterday, where our forces did battle with a number of local chiefs but none of the points seemed to go onto the tournament total. This was particularly frustrating as we lost two archers during the raids. We will consult the wise Oracle of Forum-ia to see what happenned. 17-10-2012, 12:28 Memo from City Planning Chief Space, space and more space! We now have 3 expansions we can build into, so we already have the population packing their belongings into boxes ready for a big move-around. The only thing holding us back is the extortionate amount of gold we have to pay to use these extensions (presumably it is payment to the poor souls that have to lug entire buildings from one end of the city to the other). We're trying to raise the coins by "asking for donations" from neighbours (i.e. bashing them senseless and pillaging their residential buildings) 17-10-2012, 23:18 Memo from City Treasury We've hit a brick wall. As we haven't finished researching bricks yet, maybe it's just a mud wall. Either way, it is wall-ish enough to stop us progressing - we need copper to progress but haven't got enough workers, and we have lots of space we can build in but need gold coins to pay for it. We may have to tear down some buildings, starting with that dodgy Inn next to the weaving mill where the ale tastes suspiciously of horse urine... 18-10-2012, 21:59 Memo from City Treasury Our chief did not have time to oversee the gatherers of production from our shoe-makers today, and by the time he got back the production from several shoe-makers had spoilt. Who'd have known shoes could go off so quickly... 23-10-2012, 21:56 Special report Our chief has been absent of late, spending more and more time counting frogs and sharpening the horns of his prize goat herd. The business of running the empire seems to have lost its appeal, with long periods of inactivity where we can't progress further and have to endure long waits for production to accumulate. He even bought some diamonds to try and speed things up, but once they ran out things slipped back to a mind-numbingly boring pace of life. There is no building to do until we complete the required research, trade is slow to non-existent, and even the business of warring on our neighbours has become a tiresome chore more instead of interesting diversion. All in all, now the hectic fun of starting the new empire is over, it feels like something is missing and there needs to be something more to this business of running the empire to keep the chief interested. The pace feels wrong, too slow to keep him interested and comitted. He has said he will give it a few more days, but the citizens fear he may be considering abdicating and giving up the kingdom for good. Źródło Kategoria:Konkursy Kategoria:Konkursy-EN Kategoria:EN Journal Competition